Ouran Love Story: Hikaru and Kaoru
by fallingskies3579
Summary: Etsu Moreau is a transfer student to Ouran High School from France, and soon finds herself involved with the host club. This is also a slight continuation of Kyoya x Ryoko from my last story, Ouran Love Story: Kyoya. Hikaru x OC; Kaoru x OC; Kyoya x OC
1. Chapter 1

I walk into the classroom hesitantly, not sure what to expect. Not many people join Ouran High School mid-term, and I probably will have to work extra hard to catch up on the work that everyone else has already completed. Our departure from France was very abrupt, but it had to be that way.

Class hasn't started yet, so everyone is sort of milling about, just talking. I notice two identical twins talking to a brown-haired guy. Looking a little closer, one twin has black hair parted to the right and the other has red hair parted to the left. And the guy they're talking to looks a little feminine.

"What're you staring at?" The dark haired twin asks, grinning mischievously, and I blush in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just thinking, you guys are identical twins, so it's unusual for your hair color to be different." I stammer.

"Oh, Hikaru dyes his hair so we can be told apart." The red-haired one replies. "I'm Kaoru, and Hikaru has the dark hair." He continues. He seems almost a little nicer than Hikaru.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, by the way." The brunette guy says. His voice is a little high-pitched. Very feminine.

"I'm Etsu Moreau." I smile, walking over.

"Japanese name, French surname. Why is that?" Haruhi asks.

"My grandmother is Japanese, but she married a Frenchman so my father was born and grew up in France. When my grandfather died, my grandmother moved back to Japan. She just recently suggested my family move to Japan and live with her, so that is why I am joining Ouran mid-term." I answer.

"You should come visit the host club and talk to Tamaki-senpai. He grew up in France as well." Haruhi smiles.

"Host club?" I ask, unsure of what they mean.

"Well – " The twins start to speak in unison.

"You'd have to just come and see." Haruhi cuts them off.

"Okay." I give a hesitant laugh. I glance around the room and realize a lot of people are looking at me, then whispering to each other. "Why are they looking at me?" I ask, fidgeting with my hair.

"Because your hair is blonde." An unfamiliar voice says behind me, and I spin around in surprise. The girl who spoke is a bit taller than me, with dark eyes and beautiful black hair that travels in waves all the way down to her upper thighs.

"Because my hair is blonde?" I question.

"Yes, it is quite uncommon here. Your blue eyes are also exotic." She smiles. She has a sly sort of look about her. "Oh, how rude not to introduce myself. I am Ryoko Hayashi."

"It is nice to meet you, I am – "

"Etsu, the transfer from France, I know. Your father's business is in banking, correct?" Ryoko finishes for me.

"Yes, how did you know?" I ask, shifting uncomfortably.

"I know a lot of things." Her coy smile is slightly disconcerting as she walks away and sits down.

"She is perfect for Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru and Kaoru say in unison, shaking their heads.

"Who is Kyoya-senpai?" I question.

"He is a friend from a grade above us." Kaoru says.

"Yes, you will meet him if you visit the host club." Hikaru continues. Do they say everything as a pair?

"I will be sure to visit then." I laugh. A moment later, everyone sits and the class starts. But what is this host club they kept mentioning? I guess I will find out.

I enter the doors to music room #3. I glance around, shocked at the sight before me. There are so many girls here, and the girls are in five different groups. One group surrounds the twins I met earlier, and another around Haruhi. There's a young boy who looks like he's in elementary school with an older, taller student with him who seem to be attracting a lot of attention.

The last two groups surround two boys who seem to be complete opposites. The first is an extremely attractive boy with black hair, glasses, and a cool look about him. The other is just as attractive, but blonde with blue eyes. This is the one they must've been talking about. The French one. Did they say his name was Tamaki?

"Don't be shy princess, come in." I blush furiously as Tamaki takes my hand and pulls me inside the room.

"T-thank you." I smile.

"Your hair is so beautiful, like a river of gold flowing over your shoulders." His flattery continues and I laugh a little. "Do you happen to be from Europe?" He asks.

"Yes, France."

"I grew up there." He smiles in return.

"Eh, Etsu, you came." The twins walk over, speaking together.

"Yeah." I smile shyly.

"You know, Kaoru was hoping for you to come." Hikaru says.

"Hikaru, don't embarrass me." Kaoru blushes; something about this feels like a performance.

"Kaoru, I meant no harm. I promise I will make it up to you later, when we are alone." Hikaru says, taking Kaoru's face in his hands.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru says quietly, blushing further. A bunch of girls nearby start to freak out over the cuteness of "brotherly love". They look like they might explode. Everything then seems to continue as normal, but I can't decide which host to go by, so I find a couch alone in order to watch what's going on. This place seems a little strange.

"It's a lot to take in at first." I glance over at Haruhi, who sits next to me.

"Yes, a little." I laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm not a great conversationalist." I look down.

"It's okay to be a little shy." Haruhi smiles. He really does look like a girl if you look closely.

"I guess so." I glance over to the guy with glasses and see that he's alone now except for the girl I met earlier, Ryoko. So he must be Kyoya. He's looking at his laptop and she sits next to him, saying something. He absent-mindedly takes a piece of her hair and wraps it around his finger. He says something back to her and she laughs.

"That over there is Kyoya-senpai. Ryoko is his fiancé." Haruhi answers my question before I even get the chance to ask.

"The wealthy are often betrothed at young ages, aren't they?" I sigh, thankful that my father does not believe in arranged marriages.

"They weren't arranged actually." Haruhi laughs. "Neither one of them will tell me exactly what happened, but I believe Kyoya-senpai removed Ryoko from a very bad situation."

"That was kind of him."

"Eh?" Haruhi blinks a few times. "Kind is not a word typically used to describe Kyoya-senpai. More like the Shadow King." He says, sounding slightly bored.

"I must go now, but I will probably come back tomorrow." I smile.

"Take care." Haruhi smiles back. I dash out of the room because my chauffeur is expecting me, but suddenly my face is met with someone's chest as I accidentally run into him, knocking us both to the ground. I push myself up from the ground a little and realize the person I ran into is Hikaru. And I'm laying right on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

I scramble off of Hikaru as fast as I can and stand up, blushing furiously. If only I wasn't in such a rush. If only I wasn't so klutzy.

"I-I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry, it was an accident." I stutter, rushing my words as Hikaru picks himself up off the ground.

"No, it's fine." Hikaru waves it off nonchalantly. But as he walks by me, he whispers in my ear, "I didn't mind." I blush further. A trick like his brotherly love act with Kaoru? Or does he mean it? I rush out of the door and down to my car and head home. When I walk in, my mom is there waiting.

"How was it?" She asks.

"Not bad. There are people I'm talking to." I shrug. "Is there any news?"

"I'm sorry." My mother looks down. That means no. My grandmother did invite us to Japan, but that is not the reason we came here. We had another reason.

"Just keep me updated." I smile weakly.

"We always do, sweetie." I go up to my room, where I have so many pictures from when I was seven years old. No new ones. But I can't tell anyone what happened back then. It would be too upsetting.

A week goes by and I start to grow accustomed to the host club. I actually rather enjoy it. I've also spent a small amount of time talking to Ryoko. She seems nice, though I'm a little afraid of what would happen if I were on her bad side. I've observed Kyoya and he seems like a scary person to be on the wrong side of, and the twins keep insisting that Ryoko is so much like him.

I walk into class and sit next to Ryoko, as has become my habit.

"Ryoko?" I ask.

"Yes?" She asks, glancing at me sideways through slightly narrowed eyes.

"Kyoya-senpai seems so underhanded and, shall I say, devious at times. Do you never argue with him?"

"No of course not." She laughs and I look at her in surprise. "Kyoya and I think the same way, so we tend not to get angry with each other without good reason. And also, when it seems like an argument is about to start, I simply agree with Kyoya." She grins.

"Wouldn't that be frustrating?" I ask in shock.

"Not at all, actually. Kyoya rescued me from a horrible situation. And I love him, so him always being right is a fair trade-off to me." She smiles. She actually seems content with it.

Later, I pass by Hikaru and Kaoru in the hall, but stop when I realize that they seem to be arguing. No, not arguing, Hikaru is angry and Kaoru is trying to calm him down.

"Is everything alright?" I ask, walking over.

"Yeah, just fine." Kaoru answers with a nervous laugh, running a hand through his hair. I look over to Hikaru, who's pacing angrily back and forth.

"Hikaru, whatever is going on, I'm sure it will turn out alright." I smile at him. He stops pacing for a moment and glances at me.

"Thank you." He says, and then we all head back to our classes.

That night: Ryoko's POV

I wait for it to get dark and then walk down the hall, quiet as a mouse. Ever since I've lived in the Ootori house, I've been kept in a room on the opposite side of the house from Kyoya. I'm sure everyone knows by now that I tend to sleep in his room anyway, but we still are subtle just to keep up appearances.

I get to Kyoya's door and open it just a little, so it doesn't creak, and slip inside. I sigh and slip my shoes off sitting on Kyoya's bed. He's sitting at his laptop as usual. He always is up so late. I try to get him to bed earlier, but usually my efforts are pointless.

"Ryoko, come look at this." Kyoya says, waving me over. I get up from the bed and walk over to the desk, sitting in the chair next to him.

"You really should go to bed." I sigh. Kyoya picks up a piece of my hair, rubbing it between his fingers before wrapping it around his finger. He does it almost unconsciously – a new habit of his that I happen to love.

"There is stuff I need to get done, you know." He replies to my comment, his tone revealing slight irritation.

"Of course you are right." I smile at him, and he sighs.

"You don't always need to just agree with me." He says.

"I know." I smile.

"What do you think of Etsu Moreau?" Kyoya asks.

"She seems nice. Her father is in the banking business. She grew up in France. There is not much more to the story." I shrug.

"But there is. Look." Kyoya tugs the piece of hair wrapped around his finger ever so slightly, bringing my attention to his laptop screen.

"Oh. That is…very interesting." I muse.

"I wonder why they covered it up." Kyoya wonders.

"We could always ask."

"But it's more fun to watch it all play out, isn't it?" He asks, glancing sideways at me with the sly look I love.

"Too true." I smirk in response.

Two Weeks Later: Etsu's POV

I sit in the host club, carefully watching Hikaru. He's been very agitated lately, and I've been trying to understand why. And I think I may have the answer. I observe a little more just to be sure. Yes. Every time Haruhi seems to be really nice to Tamaki, he reacts badly.

"Kaoru?" I ask, facing Kaoru. Hikaru is arguing (not in a mean way) with Tamaki right now, so Kaoru is alone.

"Yes?"

"Is Hikaru jealous of Tamaki-senpai over Haruhi?"

"W-what makes you ask that?" Kaoru laughs.

"Well it just seems as though he's jealous. Which is strange, is it not, since Haruhi is a guy?" I blink innocently at him. I've been sure for the last few days that Haruhi must be a girl. Now I just need someone to confirm it for me.

"The thing is…Haruhi isn't actually a guy." Kaoru answers slightly nervously. "Hikaru thinks he's in love with her." He sighs.

"Thinks?" I raise a brow.

"Well, to be entirely honest…I think Tamaki-senpai knows Haruhi better than Hikaru does."

"What are you saying?" I ask suspiciously.

"Etsu, you're very shy and reserved. You never say a cruel word to anybody, and you're always smiling. You're kind of perfect." Kaoru laughs.

"T-thank you." I blush. "But Kaoru, you're just my friend." I continue, and his eyes widen in bewilderment.

"Oh no, I meant perfect for Hikaru." He laughs.

"Hikaru?"

"He doesn't really know how he feels about a lot of things. Kind of unstable. You're stable. So it's perfect." He grins mischievously.

"Hikaru doesn't notice me like that." I laugh. "But it was a nice idea." I smile, before walking over to Hikaru and Tamaki to help separate them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Etsu, tell us again why you moved from France so suddenly." Hikaru and Kaoru ask together as I'm visiting the host club the next day.

"My grandmother invited us." I laugh, as if they should've remembered.

"Yes, we remember that – " Kaoru says.

"But why leave so quickly? You could have easily waited until the end of term." Hikaru finishes. I look down and fiddle with my dress nervously.

"There was also an urgent matter to attend to here." I mumble a little. It is not something I want to share. But now my mind is on it. The true reason I'm here. My eyes start to well up with tears. "Excuse me." I stand up abruptly and start to rush towards the door. But in my haste, I trip. I throw my arms out in front of me as my face nears the ground.

Suddenly, arms wrap around my waist, hindering my fall, then setting me upright again. I spin around quickly to see who caught me and find my face very close to Hikaru's. Too close. I blush and back a few steps away.

"Thank you, Hikaru." I say gratefully.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

"We didn't mean to upset you." Kaoru chimes in.

"I'm sorry I reacted so badly, there's just a delicate situation going on right now." I smile, fully regaining my composure. "I must excuse myself. I will come by tomorrow." I say sweetly, then exit gracefully, contrary to my previous attempt to leave. I find my way outside and lean against one of the tall, stone columns, breathing heavily in an attempt not to cry.

"Is everything alright?" A female voice asks and I look up to see Ryoko coming towards me, her long hair catching in the wind and blowing behind her. It's no wonder she still gets love confessions even though she's engaged.

"I'm fine." I pull myself together again and smile.

"Ah, I'm quite good at faking a smile too, you know." She says in a knowing tone. "I won't inquire further."

"Thank you." I sigh with relief. The more people ask, the more it upsets me. I think back to how I tripped in the host club. How embarrassing. At least Hikaru caught me. I blush a little at the thought. Kaoru said I was perfect for Hikaru, but I can't think of why. Hikaru is always plotting cruel pranks and things like that – not my style at all.

"Is there something on your mind?" Ryoko asks with a light laugh. I blush a little further. I forgot she was there.

"Nothing, it's just something Kaoru said." I shrug.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes, he said Hikaru thinks he's in love with Haruhi, but in reality I'm perfect for him."

"So Kaoru told you Haruhi is a girl?" Ryoko frowns.

"Oh…yeah he did." I bite my lip, realizing I probably shouldn't have mentioned that.

"Kyoya-senpai will not be happy about that, but on the other hand…" She says thoughtfully, then her face lights up a little, but in a more devious manner than a happy one. "Kyoya's been pushing for Tamaki to realize his feelings for Haruhi for a while, it would be good for Hikaru to be out of the running." She muses.

"You're just like Kyoya-senpai." I shake my head.

"Of course, that's why we get along." She smiles brightly. "In all seriousness, I'd consider Hikaru. He and Kaoru have a lot of fun with all their pranking, but they're really both very nice."

"But Ryoko, there's a difference between considering Hikaru and getting Hikaru to consider me." I sigh. "If he's that fixated on Haruhi…"

"You underestimate yourself." Ryoko smirks. "They flirt with so many girls in the host club. Maybe, just once, try flirting back." With that, she walks away, her long hair flowing behind her. She seems so confident in everything she does, but we all have secrets, and I have to wonder, what is she hiding?

I come into class the next day, thinking about what Ryoko said yesterday. Maybe I'll try what she said.

"Hey, Etsu." Hikaru and Kaoru come close to me, Hikaru bringing his lips to my right ear and Kaoru bringing his to my left.

"Being twins is great because – " Hikaru starts the sentence.

"There can be two of us loving you at the same time." Kaoru finishes. This is probably a popular line of theirs and I smile. I turn to the right and look Hikaru directly in the eyes.

"But what if I only want one of you?" Surprise crosses his face, then a slight blush. Kaoru chokes back a laugh on my left. Haruhi, who is right by us, looks up in surprise. They don't even know how to respond. "I apologize, was I too forward?" I giggle. Hikaru blushes a little further, and Kaoru starts to laugh.

"E-Etsu, what're you – "

"Oh, never mind." I smile, waving Hikaru off. "I'll see you tomorrow." I laugh and walk over to my seat next to Ryoko.

"That was rather bold." She laughs.

"I was following your suggestion." I giggle.

As we're on our way to lunch, an arm grabs me and holds me back from the rest of the students. I turn to see Hikaru is the one who intercepted my path.

"Etsu, what exactly – "

"Hikaru, I was just teasing you. I know you love Haruhi." I laugh a little.

"How did you know about that?" He gasps.

"Kaoru told me."

"Figures. I'll kill him later." Hikaru replies sarcastically.

"I think I'll just continue to class then." I laugh.

"Wait." I stop. "I think Haruhi is in love with Tamaki." He says.

"Are you trying to say that – " Hikaru covers his mouth with mine before I can finish speaking, and I gasp. He pulls away quickly and my fingers fly to my lips.

"I-I don't know why I did that." He admits, running a hand through his hair. I look away.

"You stole my first kiss and you don't know why?" I ask, my tone slightly accusatory. He looks up in surprise. I walk up to him so we are almost touching and look up at him. "Next time, know why." I say quietly. Then continue down the hall to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

I glance down at the iPod in my hand. Hikaru accidentally left on his desk in class today and since I had to leave early, I didn't get a chance to bring it to the host club and return it. I lay down on my bed and hold it above my face, flipping through the songs with sudden curiosity. They're a lot of the same songs I have. Huh.

I get up and change into casual clothes, heading downstairs. I catch one of the maids and tell her to let my parents know that I'm stopping by a friend's house. I call for a car and get inside.

"Take me to the Hitachiin residence." I tell the driver, and he nods. I hope they don't think it's too strange for me to turn up uninvited, but I do need to return that iPod. Tomorrow is Saturday and I wouldn't want to go the weekend without my music.

My driver pulls up to the extravagant house, and I'm let out at the gate, where there is an intercom. I press the button to speak into and hesitate. Do I say I'm their friend? Or not?

"This is Etsu Moreau, I'm a friend of Hikaru and Kaoru's." I say. The gate opens and I walk to the front door, where a butler opens it. The twins are there, waiting.

"Etsu, what brings you here?" Kaoru asks, smiling.

"Hikaru left his iPod at school, I just thought I'd return it." I laugh, handing it to him.

"Thanks." Hikaru smiles.

"Ooo, who is this? Are you a friend of Hikaru and Kaoru's?" A woman with short, red hair asks, coming down the stairs.

"Mom, this is Etsu." Hikaru answers. So that's their mom. They look really similar.

"Oh, the French girl Kaoru mentioned? Or was it Hikaru that mentioned her?" She muses.

"That was Hikaru." Kaoru answers and Hikaru shoots him a glare. Their mom comes up to me and looks closely at my face, then circles around me.

"You'll do perfectly." She grins, taking my hand and pulling me behind her.

"Wait, what?" I ask, struggling to keep up with her, and I just hear the twins following behind, laughing. The next thing I know I'm in a completely different outfit. Ah. Mrs. Hitachiin is a fashion designer. I remember now. This is making a little more sense. I've gotten roped into modeling some of her new outfits. She quickly presents me to the twins for their opinions.

"Well, she's way better at being cute than Haruhi is." Kaoru laughs. "What do you think Hikaru?" He asks, elbowing him and he just turns a little pink.

"It looks great." He shrugs.

"Thank you." I giggle. "I'm afraid I must go home, if you don't mind, I will change back into my clothes." I smile.

"Ah, no, just keep the outfit if you want!" The twins' mom smiles.

"Are you sure?" I ask hesitantly.

"Of course!"

"Thank you Mrs. Hitachiin!" I grin, before saying my goodbyes and heading home.

"Mom, I'm home!" I call as I walk through the door. "Is Dad home yet?"

"No, he'll be back soon." She looks up. Her eyes are sad. They're always sad. "Where did you get that dress?"

"My friends are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. You know, the sons of that fashion designer? I went over to their house to return something and she had me try on a few things. She let me keep this one." I explain quietly.

"That's nice, sweetie. I'm glad you have friends."

"Still no news?" I ask delicately.

"We're getting closer." She sighs.

"We'll get there, Mom." I try to say positively, and she gives me a small, thankful smile in return. I hear the front door open and moments later, my dad walks in. He is always more positive than Mom, so he walks in with a smile.

"Ah, Etsu, how was school?" He asks brightly.

"It was good." I answer.

"Has love sprouted between you and anyone yet?" He grins playfully.

"Well I wouldn't say love exactly." I giggle.

"Eh? But there is someone?" He muses.

"Maybe, but there's a catch though." I tangle my fingers nervously and my father raises an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. "He has a twin." I say, flinching as my mother gasps. The word 'twin' does not get used often in this house.

"I guess that's perfect then." He grins, trying to stay positive, but I can see his joke upset Mom.

"Guess so." I shrug, before heading up to my room. I sigh and pick up one of the pictures from right before everything happened. There's four people in the picture, but if we were to take a family picture today, there would only be three. As I set the picture down, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I pick up curiously. I don't recall giving anyone my number except Ryoko.

"Etsu, it's Hikaru." I hear his cheery voice on the line.

"Hikaru! How did you get my number?" I laugh.

"Kaoru said you gave it to him." I can hear the question in his voice.

"I've only given my number to Ryoko." I respond, laying down on my bed.

"That lowlife must've gotten it from Kyoya." Hikaru says darkly, and I can hear Kaoru laughing in the background.

"Well, was there something you needed? Did I accidentally leave something at your house?" I giggle.

"Not exactly. I was wondering if you were free tomorrow since there's no school." I sit straight up in bed. A date? Not a date? He should be more clear.

"Are you asking me on a date? Or will Kaoru be there?" I ask cautiously.

"Eh? Of course Kaoru won't be there." He responds like it should be obvious and my heart skips a beat. So he _is_ asking me on a date.

"I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow Hikaru." I giggle. "Did you have somewhere in mind?" There's a short silence; I guess he didn't think about it yet.

"Do you like amusement parks?" He suggests, and I feel a sharp pang in my heart, but I swallow and force positivity into my voice.

"I've actually never been to one." I reply.

"I guess that's settled then. My car will come by tomorrow."

"See you then!" I grin, then hang up. A date with Hikaru, huh?


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up early the next day; knowing me, deciding what to wear could take hours, and I have no idea when Hikaru's car will be here for me. After some contemplation, I pick out a short black dress, with a pink floral pattern on it. It seems cute enough.

I glance at myself in the mirror. I look how I always look; perfect. My blonde hair, trimmed immaculately falls in perfectly arranged waves to my waist. My makeup isn't heavy; it simply enhances my natural face. My outfit, though casual, has been tailored to fit me exactly, and my nails are perfectly manicured. When you're rich, you have to look perfect all the time. Is it a curse or a blessing?

My maid informs me that a car has arrived for me and I rush downstairs. Hikaru is there, talking to my mother. She's…smiling? Albeit, it's a small smile, but still, it seems genuine.

"Ah, Etsu!" Hikaru turns, noticing me, then turns a little pink. "You look cute."

"Thank you." I blush.

"Shall we go?" Hikaru laughs, holding out his hand for me.

"Of course." I giggle, taking it.

"Have fun." My mother smiles, and I smile to myself. It's nice to see her a little happy.

I follow Hikaru to the car and sit next to him on the way to the amusement park. He hasn't let go of my hand from when he took it earlier. His thumb lightly runs along the underside of my wrist and my heart skips a beat.

We arrive at the amusement park shortly and as we enter, I feel that pang in my heart again. I relax a little and start to really enjoy myself for a while. Hikaru is actually a lot of fun, and I spend most of the day laughing.

"How about we ride that?" Hikaru motions to the giant roller coaster in front of us. My smile fades and I look away.

"I don't think I can." I whisper.

"Don't be afraid, I'll be riding with you." Hikaru grins playfully.

"It's not that – " My eyes begin to fill up with tears and Hikaru's face starts to express concern.

"Etsu, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't…" My sentence won't finish coming out of my mouth, and the tears start to spill down my cheeks. I turn around and run away, trying to find someplace secluded to hide. Crying in front of all these people is embarrassing and Hikaru must think I'm so petty, crying over a ride.

I find a place behind a building where no one seems to be around and I lean against the wall, clapping my hand over my mouth to stifle my tears. I'm aware that Hikaru has followed me and leaned against the wall right next to me, and he stays silent for a while.

"Please tell me what's wrong." He finally says quietly.

"Kuri." I whisper, and my tears start to flow uncontrollably. I haven't said her name in so long.

"Kuri?"

"My twin." I choke out.

"You…have a twin?" He asks, his voice barely audible.

"She disappeared when I was 7." I answer. Hikaru moves in front of me then wraps his arms around me tightly.

"Tell me about it." He says, his lips against my ear.

"Kuri and I…we liked to disappear on our parents. When they weren't looking, we would just leave. There was a river we'd play by. There was a second when I wasn't paying attention, and when I looked back, she was gone." The painful memories force more tears out of my eyes.

"What happened to her?"

"We thought at first that she drowned in the river, but I insisted that she had been kidnapped. Because of the possibility of kidnapping, we kept it quiet from the media. We waited for weeks for a ransom call, but there was nothing. So we had the river dragged. We had it dragged three times a year for six years in a row, but there was no body." I clutch at Hikaru's shirt, reliving all those terrible years.

"You don't have to talk about it." Hikaru tightens his arms around me.

"No, I want to." I reply, pulling him closer. "More time passed and we started to believe she was dead. We almost held a funeral. But then the police caught a human trafficker they had been searching for since around the time Kuri disappeared. They managed to get a full confession from him, and he admitted that Kuri was one of the children he kidnapped."

"That's…"

"Awful?"

"Yeah."

"The thing is, this man claims he doesn't remember the name of the person he sold Kuri to. So we kept searching. A couple months ago, we discovered that the man who bought Kuri was in Japan. Once my grandmother heard this, she invited us all to live here, and we came as soon as possible. That's why I joined mid-term. The only reason I'm in Japan is because we might be able to find Kuri. But so far there's been nothing. No leads. Nothing at all." I sob.

"I'm so sorry." Hikaru whispers quietly. I manage to stop crying so hard and take a deep breath. This is the first time I've really talked about it.

"The day she disappeared, we had discussed going somewhere other than the river. She wanted to go to the amusement park, but I insisted that the rides were too scary, and I didn't want to go. If we had gone there, she would never have been abducted."

"Don't blame yourself." Hikaru puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me back so he can look into my eyes. "Blame the bastard that took her." I blink, then nod, giving him a very small smile.

"Thank you." I say gratefully. As I realize how close Hikaru's face is to mine, a blush creeps across my face. He closes the gap, kissing me lightly, but moments later Hikaru presses me against the building we're behind and starts to kiss me more fiercely. I tighten my arms around his waist, almost afraid to believe he's really kissing me like this; like he can't help himself. Like all he wants is me.

"Etsu." Hikaru says, parting from me and pressing our foreheads together. "That time I kissed you because I love you."

"You…love me?" I whisper. He smiles and nods. "I love you too." I smile in return.


	6. Chapter 6

*two weeks later*

"Etsu!" I hear an unfamiliar, yet familiar voice behind me. I turn around inquisitively, then gasp in shock.

"Adrien?" I venture, afraid I'm wrong, but the moment I see his wide grin, I know I'm right. "Adrien!" I say again, unable to keep the excitement out of my voice as I run over and hug him.

"It's good to see you!" He laughs, squeezing me tightly.

"It's been too long." I answer quietly. He grips my shoulders and pushes me back so he can look at my face.

"How've you been?" Adrien asks softly, gently caressing my face with his hand. "You look tired."

"Well that's a nice thing to say." I try to laugh it off, but he purses his lips, expecting a real answer. "I just expected news on Kuri by now." I sigh.

"Patience." He smiles sweetly, his hand still touching my face.

"Well look at the loving couple." My head snaps to the right, searching out the owner of the sarcastic voice. I see Hikaru leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. His irked expression shows that he is clearly thinking what anyone else would be thinking if they saw this. I hastily remove Adrien's hand from my face, releasing my hold on his waist and facing Hikaru.

"It's not – "

"What I think?" Hikaru cuts me off, his tone ruthlessly sarcastic, and I blush, knowing how cheesy that line sounds. "I'll leave you to it, then." He continues, turning around and stalking off down the hall. I glance pleadingly at Adrien and he nods, letting me know it's okay for me to go after Hikaru. I rush down the hall as fast as I can, finding him just as he finds Kaoru, probably intending to rant to him about me.

"Hikaru, hear me out." I grab his hand, forcing him not to ignore me. Kaoru looks from me to Hikaru questioningly, unsure of what's going on.

"You called him Adrien. Someone you know from France?" He refuses to face me.

"Yes, he – "

"Is this where you tell me he's just a friend you grew up with?"

"Well – "

"You were _hugging_ him. He was _touching_ your face. You honestly expect me to believe he's just your friend?" Kaoru's eyes narrow at the description of how Hikaru saw me and Adrien.

"That's because he – " I say, my voice growing quieter.

"Can you tell me you don't love him?" Hikaru cuts me off yet again, now finally facing me. Tears well up in my eyes and I remain silent for a moment.

"If you would let me – "

"You can't tell me you don't love him?" His tone is accusatory. If only he would let me finish a sentence.

"I can't. But that's because – " Anger flashes dangerously across Hikaru's eyes.

"Then I have nothing more to say to you." He growls, ripping his hand from my grip and walking away, leaving Kaoru staring wide-eyed at me. Kaoru's eyes suddenly narrow again and he approaches me.

"Do you have an explanation? Because you had better tell me before I go after him." Kaoru says darkly.

"Of course I love Adrien." I whisper, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"How could you – " Kaoru accuses, but I cut him off.

"How could I not love my cousin?" I look up at Kaoru, more and more tears pouring out of my eyes. His eyes widen as he realizes what I'm saying.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru calls out down the hall, running after him. I jump as a hand grips my shoulder lightly, and I look over my shoulder to see Adrien standing there.

"Did I cause a problem?" He asks, genuinely concerned.

"It's not your fault." I answer somberly, unable to stop more tears from coming.

"Maybe I should take you home for right now." He suggests gently, and I give a weak nod. I'm silent on the car ride home. There's no reason for Hikaru to still be mad at me when Kaoru tells him that Adrien is my cousin, but somehow I still fear that he'll be angry.

I sit in my room dejectedly for a while after we get home, just staring at pictures of me and Kuri. Both my parents are out of the house today, and I asked Adrien to leave me alone for now so there's no one around. If Kuri were still here I'd be able to talk to her about it.

A hesitant knock on the door makes me jump, and I nearly drop the picture I was holding. I gently set the frame back on my dresser where it belongs move towards the door. My hand stops before reaching the handle. Could it be Hikaru? Or is it just Adrien coming to check on me? I breathe in deeply and open the door.

"Etsu?" My eyes well with tears as I comprehend that Hikaru is standing there. His eyes are slightly red-rimmed, as if he's been crying too.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper, circling my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest.

"I'm the one who's sorry." He replies, returning my embrace. "I acted terribly to you." His voice hitches a little and he pulls me closer, as if he's afraid I'll try and get away.

"No, you did exactly what I would've done in your position."

"Somehow I doubt that." Hikaru tangles his fingers in my hair, a small smile in his voice. "Can I…kiss you?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yeah." I tighten my arms around his waist, tilting my head back so our lips can connect. As a few moments pass, his kisses grow rougher, and he's pushing me back into my room. One arm is snaked around my waist tightly while the other hand grips my hair almost painfully.

My back bumps into my dresser and I break our kiss abruptly, spinning around frantically to steady the photos that had begun to tip over. Once they are all safely in place and undisturbed, I release a sigh of relief.

"Sorry." Hikaru says, running a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"It's okay." I smile slightly.

"Which one is Kuri?" He asks, picking up one of the photos from my dresser. It's of me and Kuri in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"The one on the right, making the peace sign." I laugh. "She always did that so everyone could tell which one was her in pictures."

"You both look really happy." He smiles.

"We were." I sigh. A moment later my phone rings, and I glance at it inquisitively. My Dad never calls in the middle of the day. I glance at Hikaru and he nods for me to answer it.

"Dad?" I pick up. My eyes widen as I hear what he has to say and the phone slips from my hand, cracking on the ground. But I don't care. Phones can be replaced.

"Etsu?"

"I have to go." I whisper, starting towards the door, but Hikaru grabs my hand.

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry." I grin, giving him a light kiss. "But I really have to go." I tug my hand from his and rush down the stairs, dashing out the front door and into the car waiting for me. Could what my dad have told me been true?

I arrive at the hospital slower than I'd wish, and I run as fast as I can to the correct room. My parents are already there, and my mother's eyes are filled with tears. They move aside so I can see her. I can't even see her face yet, but she's unmistakable.

Kuri.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

 **Just letting you know that if you see words that are underlined, that means they are spoken in French.**

 **Soooo underlined speech = French :)**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own OHSHC lol**

* * *

I want to say something. I _need_ to say something. But my vocal chords won't work. The girl in the hospital bed turns to face me and I gasp. It's my face. Except this version of me has a large, silvery scar on her right cheek that branches out in three directions.

"Kuri." I whisper, running over and wrapping my arms around her. She's limp for a moment, then she stiffens and grabs my shoulders, pushing me away harshly.

"Don't touch me." She growls, and I suck in my breath in surprise, feeling the onset of tears. "I don't want you in here." She says.

"Kuri?"

"Get out!" She shouts.

"But – "

"I hate you! Get out!" Kuri screams and I dash from the room, tears pouring down my face. Kuri's finally back after so long. But why does she hate me?

It takes a few hours before my parents come home with Kuri. She probably should have stayed in the hospital for a while, but none of her injuries seemed to be too recent and my parents pulled a few strings so she could come back sooner.

I watch from afar as they help her move into her room. They almost put her in the room next to me, but she refused, so they set her up in a room down at the opposite end of the hall. Every time I even attempt to go near her, she screams at me, telling me she doesn't want to see my face.

I sit in my room, staring at the old pictures, remembering how happy we used to be together. What is it that makes her hate me now? What did I do to have made her be like this? I thought that everything would be okay if we could just find her, but I suppose I was wishing for too much.

"Etsu?" It's my Mom.

"What happened to her?" I ask. "How did you find her?"

"She was being kept in a cabin in the mountains. That's all she'll tell us. Police picked her up a few towns over. It seems she escaped on her own." She answers softly.

"That's awful." I whisper.

"By the way Etsu, her Japanese is only what she learned from before she was kidnapped, so speak to her in French for a while."

"As if she'll even let me talk to her." I say, pulling my legs up on the bed and wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Give her time." Mom smiles and I shrug in response.

"Is it okay if I skip school for a few days?"

"Of course." With that, Mom leaves me alone with my thoughts.

*three days later*

"Etsu! Where've you been? Did anything happen to you?" Hikaru bombards me with questions when I enter school after missing three days. "I – we – were worried about you." He continues, as he, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Ryoko surround me.

"I'm so sorry." I say quietly. I didn't even text anybody. None of them have any idea what's going on.

"What happened?" Kaoru asks, beating Hikaru to the question.

"We found Kuri." I whisper, and the only one who looks surprised is Haruhi.

"After so long?" Ryoko questions.

"You knew about her?" I ask in surprise. Ryoko just nods.

"Isn't this a good thing though? Why do you look so sad?" Hikaru asks, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Wait, who's Kuri?" Haruhi breaks in, confused at what's going on.

"My twin. She was kidnapped a long time ago." I give a hasty explanation. "She's back now but…she hates me. She won't even look at me. I can't even go near her." I drop my gaze to my feet, shifting uncomfortably.

"That's awful." Hikaru says quietly. I know he wishes he could hug me, but that might not go over so well in the classroom setting.

"There's another thing." I continue. "She was pronounced mentally healthy by her doctor yesterday, so she's joining Ouran. She'll be coming in today." As soon as the words come out of my mouth, I hear footsteps and there's a silence in the classroom. I look at the door to see Kuri standing there in her Ouran uniform. If it weren't for the scar on her face, everyone would probably think it was me.

"Well you don't have to stare." She spits sarcastically at her classmates. They're looking at her scar and she knows it. Before anyone has a chance to respond, the teacher starts class, and we're all forced to sit down in silence. My parents have told me and Kuri that we must stay by each other. Which means Kuri will be following me around all day spewing her hatred. How am I supposed to deal with this?


End file.
